Creature Spell
The Creature Spell is a frightful magic curse capable of transforming costumed humans into living monsters their guises resembles, and it is one of the 2 most dangerous spells in the 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. This forbidden enchantment was banned during the foundation of Halloweentown a thousand years ago after being used on the humans who first feared their former fellow magical/non-human inhabitants of Earth by mocking them with their costumes, pretending to be monsters, into the physical manifestations of monsters they pretend to be. Centuries later, the young warlock Kal in preparations to fulfill his later late father's hateful ambition of humanity's destruction and his own quest for power, finally casts the incantaion and unleashes the Creature Spell on all costumed people at Riverview High School's Halloween party at midnight, transforming everyone (including the school's principal as a yellow Cyclops, Gwen Cromwell as a fiendish dark-green goblin, and Marnie Cromwell's high school friend Cindy as a vicious vampire) in a monster movie caricature of Halloweentown (just as the Gray Spell has transformed all of Halloweentown into a monochrome caricature of the Mortal World) in an effort to enspell and rule Earth this way. Marnie Piper and Luke later used a Welsh time travel spell that the now discolored Aggie written down in order to evade Kal's spell with Marnie (having trouble) reading the incantation that reads "Pawb 'r Ddiwrnodau anad Heddiw, Archwn Adawaist ni Chofnoda". First time was 5 minutes when Aggie becomes cursed by the Gray Spell. Second time to Earth's primitive caveman times. The third time to a now empty version of Gort's house with Kal taking everyone there "offline" via a limbo spell he cast. The fourth and final time Marnie used the time travel spell and finds herself with Luke and Gort in the ogre's junk-filled abode 50 years prior. After Marnie accidently left the note with the written time travel spell on it somewhere on the lost items within the house, not realizing the grounds Gort's house was built on has the magical power to not only attract lost objects from anywhere in the universe like a magnet, but also to make things that ended up here to go "poof" as in forever erased from existence. While a troubled Marnie utters the time travel spell unsuccessfully which instead brings more things to Gort including a Victorian-styled curly hair on his hair and silly-looking top hat and garden gnome objects, Gort himself had enough of it and lets both Marnie and Luke to quickly get back into present-day Halloweentown via a mystic doorway called a Timeline. Luke and Marnie returned to Gort's house to free Aggie from the Gray Spell, but they were all 15 minutes late to reach the portal to the Mortal World as Kal successfully initiates the Creature Spell by turning the costumed party guests including Gwen Piper and Marnie's school friend Cindy at Riverview High School's Halloween party into living and nightmarish, movie monster version of themselves. After the good witch Marnie Piper defeated Kal and retrieved the 2 Biblio Magica copies, her grandmother Aggie Cromwell, undoing the Creature Spell by chanting the incantation backwards and outloud, she and Marnie, along with Luke, Dylan and Sophie, returned to Halloweentown. Together, they all begin inciting "Trapa" outloud everywhere in Halloweentown and freeing everyone including Benny Deadman, Astrid and Gort, from the Gray Spell. Aggie Cromwell then cast her magic with a wand into returning the brick block back to Halloweentown's fabled Jack O' Lantern monument. Users *Kal *Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell Victims *The faculty staff and students of Riverview High school *Gwen Piper *Cindy Gallery Creature Spell.jpg|Kal begins casting the Creature Spell on the costumed humans at midnight on Halloweeen. Goblin Gwen Cromwell.jpg|Gwen Piper as a fiendish goblin. Vampire Cindy.jpg|Cindy as a vampire. Trivia *The name of Aggie Cromwell's spellbook "Biblio Magica" comes from 2 words "Biblio ("Βιβλίο" from "biblion" in Greek meaning "book") and Magica (possibly from "magicae" in Latin meaning "magic" and also from the name of the Disney character Magica De Spell) and the book's full name can roughly translated as "Magical Book" in this sense as well as it can be called "Magical Bible" ("Bible Magique" in French, "Magico Bibbia" in Italian, "Bíblia Mágica" in Portuguese, "Magică Biblie" in Romanian, and "Biblia Mágica" in Spanish). **Magica is also the first name of the Disney character Magica De Spell. *The Creature Spell is also mentioned in the Biblio Magica as "La Charme de Creature" ("The Charming Creature" in French) and it's main name is translated in English as "Créature des Sorts". *Before casting the Creature Spell he chooses to use on all humans in the Mortal World on Halloween, Kal reads some of the enchantment's instructions translated from French to English: **In French: "Ce sort magique transformera tout être humain que vous choisirez en créature qu'ils ont fait semblant d'être.". **In English: "This magic spell will transform any human you choose into the creature they pretended to be.". *The Creature Spell's French incantation though its 4 oral phrases as read and chanted out loud by Kal in full concentration is and can be translated in the English dialect: **First part of the incantation in French: "Spiritueux de l'obscurite, transforment ces humains!". **First part of the incantation in English: "Spirits of darkness, transform these humans!". **Second part of the incantation in French: "Par le vent, par le pluie, par le feu, avec ce charme je vengerai leurs plaisanteries cruelles a nos frais." (in Kal's reading of the incantation's second phrase: "Par le vent, par la pluie, par le feu, par la terre, avec ce sortilège, je vais venger leurs blagues cruelles à nos frais."). **Second part of the incantation in English: "By the wind, by the rain, by the fire, with this charm I will avenge their cruel jokes at our expense." (in Kal's reading of the incantation's second phrase: "By wind, by rain, by fire, by earth, with this spell I will avenge their cruel jokes at our expense."). **Third and final part of the incantation in French: "Changez-les dans la créatures méme dont ils ont pris le déguisement!" (in Kal's reading of the incantation's final phrase: "Changez-les dans la créatures dont ils ont pris le déguisement!"). **Third part of the incantation in English: "Change them into the same creatures they took the disguise!" (in Kal's reading of the incantation's final phrase: "Change them into the creatures whose disguise they have taken!"). **Fourth and final part of the incantation in French: "Pour toujours!". **Fourth and final part of the incantation in English: "Forever!". *Just before the Creature Spell is undone, there was a human dressed as a chicken. Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Corrupting Influence